IN THE CLUB YUNJAE ONESHOOT
by shimchwang
Summary: Sepertinya kisahku tak akan berakhir seperti novel-novel picisan yang menyuguhkan konflik dan air mata. Aku tahu kalau kami butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam. Tapi bolehkah aku berbangga hati dan yakin bahwa pria tampan disampingku ini memang tercipta untukku?


Annyeong haseyo.. Im new author in here. so please give me alot of support :D

So...check this story out.

Seorang pria turun dari sebuah lamborgini itu mengenakan kaos V-neck berpotongan rendah berwarna hitam yang kontras sekali dengan kulit putih saljunya. Rambut halusnya berwarna merah anggur, dia menyerahkan kunci lamborgini nya pada security yang ada disana bermaksud menyuruh memarkirkannya. Pria itu melenggang anggun memasuki sebuah night club elite. Para security disana membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada tamu eksklusif mereka itu.

Pria itu memasuki club yang ingar bingar dengan dentuman musik yang diremix DJ terkenal di Seoul. Pria itu nampak sudah mengenal seluk beluk club malam itu, terbukti dari caranya yang langsung memiliki tujuan begitu kakinya menjejak di lantai club. Dia menghampiri seorang bartender berwajah imut yang tengah merayu para wanita dengan senyum mautnya. Dengan tetap memasang tampang dingin Pria itu berdiri disamping pelanggan lain dan sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya. Pria berwajah cukup cantik yang ditabrak itu terganggu dan memandang tidak suka pada sang penabrak. Pria berwajah dingin itu membalas tatapan itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Mwolbwa?"(apa yang kau lihat?) tanya Pria berwajah dingin.

"kau mencari masalah denganku?"Pria yang ditabrak berseru tak terima

"Aniyo, justru sepertinya sekarang kau yang mencari masalah denganku"Pria dingin itu menjawab tak kalah dingin dengan wajahnya.

"Kau yang menabrakku dulu!"

"Benarkah? Aku tak merasa telah menabrakmu? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang tergores?"Pria itu memandang Pria cantik yang telah ditabraknya dengan pandang meremehkan.

"NEO!"Pria itu bergerak hendak menyerang sedangkan Pria dingin itu tetap tenang.

"Geumanhae!"bartender yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai berbicara.

"Geundae Yoochun hyung dia menabrakku tadi hyung juga melihatnya kan?"Pria itu mengadu pada bartender yang bernama Yoochun itu.

"Sudahlah Ren.." Yoochun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya memandang Pria dingin yang sekarang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Gimme dry martini with sherry, Micky!"

Bartender itu hanya menggaruk leher ragu sambil tetap menatap Pria yang memesannya tadi.

"What are you looking?"desis Pria dingin itu tak sabar karena Yoochun hanya memandangnya saja tanpa membuat pesanannya.

"Aku bisa dibunuh Yunho hyung kalau memberimu alkohol dengan kadar setinggi itu"jawab Yoochun serba salah.

"Persetan dengannya dan jangan pernah menyebut nama terkutuk itu dihadapanku!"

"Geundae hyung..."Yoochun sudah akan menentang.

"Pleaseee Micky..."Pria yang dipanggil hyung itu mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dan Yoochun akhirnya tunduk.

Jaejoong tersenyum menang saat Yoochun yang membuat pesanannya meski dengan setengah terpaksa. Pria yang ditabraknya tadi ternyata tetap disana dan mendengarkan percakapan antara Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Kau pacar Jung Yunho yang tampan itu?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan memandang Pria disamping dengan pandang bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan jika semua orang yang ditemuinya begitu tergila-gila akan sosok pacar..ah mantan pacarnya itu.

"Memangnya kau mau apa kalau iya?"

"Aniyo. Kau cantik, kau cocok dengannya"

Jaejoong benar-benar memasang wajah tak bersahabat sekarang. Untungnya, Yoochun sudah selesai membuat martini yang dicampur dengan sedikit sherry. Jaejoong memilih mengacuhkan Pria itu dan menikmati minumannya.

! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_

Club yang sudah ramai kini semakin terasa ramai karena bercampur dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris perempuan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, ke lantai dansa. Dan ternyata dialah penyebab kekacauan itu. Jung Yunho sudah datang dan turun ke lantai dansa, aku mengamati bahwa dia dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang berebut ingin berdansa dengannya. Dia hanya mengumbar senyum dan menarik lengan salah satu gadis dan berdansa bersama. Aku berniat untuk turun juga ketika Yoochun memanggilku.

"Where are you goin' hyung?"

"To the dance floor!"jawabku dan menghampiri tempat Yunho berdansa dengan gadis itu.

Tangan Yunho berada dipinggang gadis itu, dan gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Aku berhenti dihadapan mereka. Kedua orang ini tetap tak menyadari keberadaanku. Cih~ aku menarik lengan Pria itu hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Yunho nampak kaget melihat kehadiranku, mata musangnyamelebar namun dia cepat mengendalikan diri. Dia memberiku senyum yang seperti biasanya.

Yunho meraih pinggangku dan memelukku, aku masih diam saja. Dia mulai membawaku bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang sedikit slow. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di lekukan leherku, meski sedikit geli aku mencoba bertahan dengan tidak memberi respon. Yunho yang menyadari aku tak merespon, menatapku meski tangannya masih berada dipinggangku.

Tanpa bisa dia duga aku meraih tengkuknya dan mengecup bibirnya. Aku yang merasa dia tak merespon mulai melumat bibirnya dengan nafsu, hingga akhirnya dia membalas lumatanku. Ciuman kami makan memanas hingga lidahnya menerobos masuk dan melilit lidahku. Aku merasa kehabisan napas dan dia mengalihkan bibirnya untuk menghisap leherku. Tak kami pedulikan tatapan terluka dari gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Jujur, aku memang terlena dengan permainannya tapi kesadaranku pulih. Disela-sela menahan desahan, kudekatkan bibirku ke daun telinganya.

"Kita selesai sampai disini Jung Yunho sshi"

Hisapan Yunho seketika berhenti, dia menatapku tak percaya. Matanya nanar menatapku, nampak terluka. Aku mendengus tak percaya bahwa dia bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi semacam ini. Astaga, dia seharusnya jadi bintang hollywood saja.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Jaejoong?"tanyanya tajam.

"kita putus. Apa aku kurang jelas mengatakannya? Atau kau sedang pura-pura tak mengerti bahasa korea? We already broken. Bye"

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala luar biasa. Mungkin ini efek meminum alkohol berkadar tinggi semalam. Aku memang terbiasa minum tapi tidak pernah dengan kadar setinggi itu karena Yunho selalu mengontrolku. Aiiisssshhh~ kenapa aku harus mengingat lelaki brengsek itu?

Aku duduk dimeja makan yang panjang yang sudah tersedia berbagai makanan disana. Tapi aku hanya mendengus kesal. Buat apa memasak sebanyak ini kalau tidak ada ada yang memakannya. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha garment nomer satu di Korea Selatan. Uang sebanyak apapun, mobil semahal apapun, rumah semegah apapun akan dengan mudah kudapatkan hanya dengan memintanya sekali pada orang tuaku. Tapi ya, hidupku terlalu sepi karena orang tuaku selalu berada di luar negeri entah untuk bisnis atau hanya bersenang-senang menghabiskan harta kami.

"Tuan muda, anda tak apa-apa? Wajah anda pucat sekali"ucapan bibi pengurus rumah mengusikku.

"Aku hanya pusing karena mabuk semalam. Ajhumma tolong carikan obatnya"

Tanpa kuperintah dua kali ajhumma segera mengambilkan obat yang kuminta itu. Setelah meminumnya aku hanya meminum susu vanilla tanpa menyentuh sarapanku sama sekali.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan tertegun menyadari keadaan kamarku, banyak sekali foto-fotoku dengan Yunho. Serta banyak sekali benda pemberiannya. Aku mengambil figura-figura foto yang berdiri manis diatas meja rias serta nakas samping tempat tidur. Salah satu dari foto itu diambil ketika kami berdua pergi liburan ke Hawaii untuk merayakan anniversary kami yang ke dua. Well, dia juga anak orang kaya sama sepertiku. Ibunya seorang ahli gizi yang terkemuka, serta ayahnya adalah diplomat kebanggaan Korea Selatan yang akan mencalonkan diri sebagai Presiden. Karena latar belakang kami itulah, gaya hidup kami cenderung hedonis.

Aku dan Yunho tak pernah tahu apa itu artinya kerja keras untuk mencari nafkah. Karena kami dibesarkan hanya untuk menghabiskan harta benda kedua orang tua kami. Kuliah, hang out, clubbing, wisata ke luar negeri, shopping hingga kartu kredit over limit. Hidup kami berdua hanya berkisar pada itu saja. Ngomong-ngomong soal orang tua, hubungan kami berdua sebenarnya direstui. Tapi, sungguh aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Yunho yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Ya, dia menyukai wanita tapi entah kenapa aku yang seorang pria lah yang diakui sebagai kekasih resminya. Awalnya aku diam saja karena dia bilang itu hanya teman clubbingnya, tapi siapa yang tahu saat selesai di lantai dansa mereka akan meneruskannya ke hotel? Who knows?

Hatiku terasa gamang sekarang. Jujur melepaskan Yunho sebenarnya tak membuatku lega. Tapi aku juga tak merasakan rasa sakit yang menyebabkan aku ingin menangis. Aku hanya merasa sesak, rasanya sulit untuk bernapas seperti ada yang mengganjal.

.

.

.

Dua Minggu berselang setelah perpisahan kami. Tak ada kabar apapun darinya. Tak ada telepon bahkan sms. Tentu saja. Cih~ Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan, huh? Menginginkan dia kembali? Paboo!

Semalam aku datang ke klub, Yoochun menyambutku dengan gembira dan bilang bahwa dia merindukanku. Cih~ dasar playboy sejati, aku rasa sifat playboynya itu sungguh sudah tak tertolong lagi. Sebenarnya aku punya tujuan, aku ingin melihat Yunho. Entahlah aku ingin memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja tanpaku. Pemikiran yang bodoh tentu saja, dia disana memeluk gadis lain di lantai dansa. Meliukkan badan mengikuti irama musik, mengumbar senyum kepada fansnya.

"hhhh...nan himdeuro"lirihku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lututku.

Aku mendengar pintuku diketuk.

"Tuan muda ada tamu untuk anda"ucap Kwon ajhumma

Aku melihat jam dindingku, pukul 11.30 pm. Siapa yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini? Aku merapikan piyamaku dan membuka pintu kamarku. kwon ajhumma sedang menatapku dilema.

"Nuguyo?"tanyaku

"Tuan muda Jung"jawabnya.

Mataku melebar kaget, terburu-buru aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Kulihat dia dalam keadaan yang janggal, dia terbaring di sofa. Kudekati dia yang tengah terpejam, aroma alkohol menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. Astaga dia mabuk.

"Dia tadi kesini dengan siapa ajhumma?"

"Dia menyetir sendiri tuan. Dia bilang ingin bertemu Tuan muda"

"Ajhumma, bantu aku membawanya ke kamarku"ucapku saat aku mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku sedangkan tangan kananku melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kwon ajhumma nampak bimbang, tapi tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurutiku. Dengan bantuan Kwon ajhumma aku membawanya ke kamar dan menidurkannya di ranjangku.

"Ajhumma tolong bawakan dua handuk bersih, sebaskom air hangat, obat penghilang mabuk dan teh hijau"ucapku yang segera dijawab anggukan Kwon ajhumma.

Sepeninggal Kwon ajhumma, aku mendekati Yunho dan melepaskan mantel hangatnya, sepatunya dan melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya supaya dia bisa bernapas dengan lega. Aku mengamati wajahnya lekat-lekat, tanpa sadar aku mengusap keringat yang tercipta di dahinya. Tanganku bergerak terus mengelus pipinya lalu turun mengusap bibir hatinya.

'berapa banyak gadis yang sudah kau cumbu dengan bibirmu ini? Berapa gadis yang sudah merasakan bibir mu ini?' entah kenapa hatiku sakit dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Waegeudae? Kenapa kau sampai mabuk berat seperti ini, hhmm?"

Yunho adalah orang yang punya toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol. Dia bisa meminum tujuh botol soju dan akan tetap segar setelahnya. Kalau sekarang dia mabuk berat seperti ini, berapa botol yang sudah diminumnya? Ada masalah apa?

"Ini tuan muda"ucap Kwon ajhumma sambil meletakkan pesananku di nakas.

"Eo gomawo ajhumma. Kau bisa keluar"ucapku.

Setelah Kwon ajhumma keluar, aku meraih tengkuk Yunho dan menepuk pipinya pelan berusaha untuk membuatnya sadar.

"Yunnie ireona. Minum obatmu dulu"bisikku pelan.

Dia menggeliat pelan tapi tak membuka matanya. Aku memanfaatkan itu dengan segera memasukkan obat ke mulutnya, lalu meminumkan sedikit teh hijau. Dia mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Aku membeku, mengantisipasi kalau dia akan sadar. Namun nampaknya dia tak akan sadar semudah itu.

Aku membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya dan menampakkan kulit cokelatnya. Aku termangu memandang otot-otot yang terbentuk jelas, kuusap pelan. Aku merindukan tubuhnya. Tersadar, aku segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotorku dan melanjutkan aktivitasku. Kulepas kemejanya yang basah dan berbau alkohol.

Aku menuju ke lemari pakaianku dan mengambil kaosnya yang ada disana. Well, Yunho memang sering menginap dirumahku dan pakaiannya kerap ditinggal dirumahku. Setelah mengambil kaosnya, aku mengambil baskom air hangat dan handuk bersih. Kucelupkan handuk itu ke air hangat dan membasuhkannya ke wajah Yunho. Setelah selesai dengan wajahnya aku kembali mengusapkannya ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Setelah seluruh bagian tubuhnya kubasuh dengan air hangat, aku mengambil handuk bersih lagi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Yunho-ya..."racaunya dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhku membeku mendengar suaranya.

"Bogoshipoyo"..."Kajiimaaaa"..."Mianhae"...

Aku tahu bahwa itu hanya racauan, tapi entah kenapa aku berharap bahwa dia memang merasakan itu.

.

.

.

Yunho tersadar pukul dua dini hari, dia mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Dia kaget mendapati dirinya tertidur di tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya. Dia melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan bersedekap tangan. Dia juga sadar bahwa kemejanya sudah berganti menjadi kaos rumah. Yunho melihat nakas dan mengetahui ada teh hijau yang sudah berkurang sedikit isinya, dia mengambilnya lalu meminumnya.

Yunho turun perlahan dari ranjang dan berlutut di depan Jaejoong yang terpejam. Dipandangnya wajah Pria yang tengah terpejam dengan damai itu. Disingkirkannya anak poni yang menutupi mata Pria yang masih dicintainya itu. Dengan wajah tersenyum diangkatnya tubuh ringan Pria itu dan dibaringkannya di ranjang. Setelah itu dia juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk tubuh Pria itu. Menghirup udara kesukaannya di lekukan leher Pria itu. Sepertinya dia akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan saat kurasakan ada seseorang yang tengah memelukku dengan erat. Terlalu erat hingga hampir membuatku tak bisa bernapas, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman sekali. Tanpa perlu memandang wajahnya aku tahu siapa yang tengah memelukku. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam memenuhi rongga dadaku dengan udara yang bercampur aromanya. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku juga sadar aku butuh.

"Good morning sleepy head"suaranya membuatku tersentak. Dia sudah bangun rupanya.

Posisi kepalaku yang tepat berada di dadanya mengharuskanku mendongak menatap wajahnya. Dia tengah tersenyum dengan senyum yang biasa.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini?"tanyaku sedikit bodoh. Aku merutuki diri sendiri kenapa aku harus berakting bodoh didepannya.

"Kau pikir aku tega melihatmu tidur dengan tidak nyaman diatas sofa?"tanyanya lembut, bisa kurasakan tangannya mengelus rambutku.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau mau aku yang ganti tidur di sofa? Sorry saja aku tak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu"

Tanpa aba-aba kutendang perut Yunho dan masih dengan menggunakan kaki aku mendorongnya turun hingga terjengkang ke lantai.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH! APPPEEEOOOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"teriaknya kesakitan saat tubuhnya terbentur lantai dan kulihat kepala belakangnya membentur nakas.

Aku sedikit meringis bersalah saat melihat reaksinya, uuhh~ pasti itu sakit sekali.

"Menendangmu keluar! Kau pikir kau ini siapa bisa seenaknya tidur seranjang denganku!"

"Bukankah kita terbiasa melakukannya?"tanyanya yang sudah terduduk di lantai tapi tangannya masih mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Kita sudah selesai Jung Yunho sshi! Jadi kuharap kau jangan datang ke rumahku dalam keadaan mabuk! Pergi saja ke salah satu teman wanitamu, pasti banyak dari mereka yang dengan senang hati menerimamu"ucapku dingin.

Aku bangun dari ranjang dan berniat sarapan, Yunho mengikutiku.

"Jaejoongie aku mau kau menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita dengan sepihak. Apa salahku?"

"Cih~ bahkan kau tak tahu akan kesalahanmu!"ucapku ketus

Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tanganku sehingga aku menghadapnya.

"Kalau kau tak bicara bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Jangan seperti ini, kita bicarakan baik-baik dan menyelesaikannya baik-baik Boo" ucapnya lembut dengan tatapan yang sayu.

"Cih~ untuk apa? Kita bicarakan sekarangpun sudah terlambat kita sudah selesai!"ucapku tetap dingin.

Kulihat pandangannya berubah tajam, rahangnya mengeras khas dirinya yang menahan amarah. Cengkeramannya di lenganku sedikit mengetat membuatku meringis sakit.

"Jangan main-main denganku Kim Jaejoong. Aku tak pernah mengiyakan keputusanmu itu!"

"Jangan main-main denganku juga Jung Yunho! Kau pikir kau siapa? Ini rumahku dan sekarang lepaskan aku!"ucapku dan menyentak tangannya kasar lalu segera pergi dari hadapannya menuju ruang makan.

Aku sampai di meja makan dan terkejut melihat kedua orang tuaku sudah berada disana.

"Mommy.. Daddy.. Kapan kalian pulang?"tanyaku.

"Tadi jam empat pagi aegya.. Oh, Yunnie! Kau menginap ya semalam?"tanya Mommy saat melihat Yunho ikut turun ke meja makan.

Yunho tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan badan sopan kepada kedua orang tuaku. Aku mendengus dan segera menarik kursi lalu mendudukkan diri disana. Masih dengan senyum Yunho ikut duduk disampingku.

"Annyeong haseyo eommonim, abeonim. Pasti anda berdua masih lelah sekali akibat perjalanan kalian"ucapnya.

"Kau benar Yunho. Bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuamu apakah mereka berdua sehat?"tanya Daddy.

Aku heran dengan Daddy, beliau adalah tipe orang tua yang protektif terhadap anak satu-satunya. Dia selalu bersifat dingin terhadap teman-teman pria yang kubawa ke rumah, tapi dia bersikap begitu hangat kepada Yunho. Apa mungkin karena Yunho berasal dari keluarga terhormat? Kurasa bukan itu alasannya. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa Mommy dan Daddy langsung setuju saat aku bilang aku dan Yunho pacaran.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Joongie saat kami pergi Yunho. Kami tahu bahwa dia sedikit keras kepala dan susah diatur, tapi tolong bersabarlah menghadapinya"ucapan Mommy membuatku melotot. Sejak kapan topik pembicaraan mereka sudah melenceng jauh seperti ini.

"Ne eommonim, dia memang sedikit menyusahkan hahaha"ucapan Yunho membuatku mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini. Aku sudah lapar!"potongku cepat.

.

.

.

Aku dan Yunho tengah duduk berhadapan di Kona Beans karena Mommy dan Daddy memaksaku untuk pergi berkencan dengannya. Katanya mereka sudah lama tak melihat kami berkencan. Berkencan? Cih~ ini semua membuatku nyaris muntah saking muaknya. Berbeda denganku yang sangat tak nyaman dengan ini semua, Yunho nampak menikmati keadaan ini. Kulihat daritadi dia terus tersenyum menatapku.

"YA! Are you crazy? Why are you smiling a whole time while looking at me?"semburku kesal karena lagi-lagi melihatnya tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumnya itu membuatku kesal.

"Hmm.. Maybe, i'm crazy over because of you"

Aku memutarkan mata kesal. Kuambil hapeku di tas dan mendial salah satu kontak disana.

"Yeoboseyo Junsu-ie? bisakah kau..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku hapeku sudah direbut dan berpindah ke tangan Yunho. Kulihat dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatapku tajam.

"YA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GIVE MY PHONE BACK!"teriakku mengundang tatapan pengunjung lain.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Junsu? Beraninya kau menelponnya saat kau sedang bersamaku"ucap Yunho dengan suara yang tetap pelan tapi tegas.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tak berani. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku"ucapku memelan lalu meminum kopi kona dihadapanku.

Kulihat dia menghela napas berat, aku sedikit merasa bersalah melihat wajah lelahnya.

"Marhae. Kenapa kau meminta lepas dariku?"ucapnya dengan nada lelah yang tak bisa ditutupi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau begitu keukeuh mempertahanku? Kau bilang aku Pria yang menyusahkan bukan?"ucapku menyindir.

Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Kau menyindirku gara-gara perkataanku pada eommonim tadi?"dia berhenti sebentar meminum kopinya "Kau memang menyusahkan tahu, sangat menyusahkan sehingga membuatku nyaris frustasi"

Aku mendelik mendengar ucapannya.

"Geurae.. Lepaskan aku kalau begitu"

"Kau menyusahkan karena tiba-tiba memintaku mengakhiri hubungan ini. Kau menyusahkan karena dengan beraninya kau tidak memberi kabar apapun selama dua minggu. Kau menyusahkan membuat duniaku nyaris runtuh karena tak mengetahui keadaanmu selama dua minggu. Kau menyusahkan.. Sangat menyusahkan. Kau tak tahu bukan kalau aku tak bernapas dengan benar selama dua minggu ini? Kau begitu menyusahkan.. Kenapa kau tak bisa memudahkanku dengan tetap berdiri disampingku?"

Aku tertegun mendengar pengakuannya. Keadaannya ternyata tak lebih baik dari keadaanku. Melihatnya dengan wajah sendunya itu entah kenapa membuatku sesak. Aku juga tahu duniaku tak berjalan dengan benar tanpanya. Tapi, kelebatan-kelebatan saat dirinya memeluk gadis lain menyeruak masuk ke pikiranku. Aku menatapnya yang tengah menatapku, aku menggeleng pelan.

"nan..."belum sempat kuteruskan perkataanku ada seorang gadis menghampiri meja kami.

"Yunho oppa!"seru gadis itu riang dengan suara cemperengnya yang membuatku sedikit mengernyit.

Gadis itu tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Yunho dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Yunho. Aku menyeringai melihat Yunho nampak salah tingkah melihatku.

"Ah, Minypung-sshi! apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Yunho mencoba ramah.

"Aku sedang mencoba cafe baru ini oppa, kata teman-temanku kopi disini enak. Melihat oppa juga datang kesini sepertinya memang enak"gadis itu berbicara dengan suara yang dibuat-dibuat dan tangannya tetap menggelayut di lengan Yunho.

"Ne memang enak. Oh ya kau datang dengan siapa kesini?"

"Aku sendiri Oppa. Eung..Boleh tidak kalau aku bergabung dengan kalian?"gadis itu sedikit melirikku lalu kembali melempar senyum merayu ke Yunho.

"Oh Silakan.. Kebetulan aku juga harus pergi sekarang, kalian bisa melanjutkannya berdua"ucapku dengan nada tak kalah manis.

Aku berdiri setelah merapikan baju dan tasku, lalu aku menghampiri Yunho yang masih bingung. Tanpa berkata-kata aku merebut handphone ku yang berada di tangannya, lalu berjalan pergi keluar cafe. Aku menghela napas panjang berjalan sendirian sepanjang trotoar. Aku tak tahu akan kemana. Aku tak punya tujuan, tapi aku juga enggan untuk pulang. Sungguh, benarkah ini akhir? Inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya, bahkan aku belum pernah tahu gadis itu. mungkin itu hanya salah satu gadisnya.

Kurasakan tanganku ditarik lalu tubuhku tiba-tiba mendarat di pelukan yang hangat. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuhku erat, kurasakan napasnya terengah-engah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan perih yang selama ini tak pernah datang. Entah kenapa sesak ini semakin membuatku tak bisa bernapas. Tanpa bisa kucegah, air mataku turun dengan derasnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau kembali? Pergilah.."ucapku di tengah isakan yang makin tak terkendali.

Yunho justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Didekapnya tubuhku, bisa kurasakan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Shireo. Nan shireo. Kajima Boo"ucapnya parau. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan pria ini ikut menangis.

"Aku juga tak bisa Yunho-ah. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu yang seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melihatmu yang setiap malam memeluk gadis-gadis yang berbeda-beda. Awalnya, aku diam saja. Awalnya aku yakin kau hanya milikku. Tapi aku juga punya perasaan Yunho-ya. Kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti perasaanku sedikit saja?"

Dia masih diam saja dan mengelus punggungku sebagai respon ucapanku.

"Pergilah Yunho-ya. Aku lelah. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk tetap disisimu. Pergilah, maka kau tak perlu merubah sikapmu demi diriku. Jangan mengikatku seperti ini. Jangan menahanku hanya untuk melihatmu bercumbu dengan gadis lain. Bahkan aku takut dengan hanya memikirkan apa bibirmu hanya akan mengecupku? Apa kau pernah menyentuh gadis lain selain aku? Kau bahkan tak pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya dan takutnya aku? Pergilah. Lepaskan aku. Jebal. Yunho-ah.. Jebalyo..."

Tak ada yang berkata-kata. Masih dalam pelukan hangat namun mencekam ini, aku masih terisak dengan sama derasnya. Dia mengurai pelukannya dan menatapku. Wajahnya lembab karena air mata namun dia sudah berhenti menangis berbeda denganku yang entah bagaimana air mataku seperti keran yang bocor. Matanya memerah karena menangis juga bibirnya yang biasanya merah kini memucat.

"Jadi karena ini kau meninggalkanku? Hhh.. Bodohnya aku tak bisa mengerti bahwa kekasihku sakit hati. Mianhae ini salahku, awalnya aku hanya ingin mengujimu yang tak pernah cemburu padaku. Aku ingin melihatmu marah dan merajuk seperti gadis-gadis lainnya namun aku tetap tak mendapatkannya meski aku sudah bersikap semesra mungkin dengan Pria lain. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu Boo. hanya kau Pria yang bisa kusentuh, hanya kau Pria yang bisa ku kecup. Gadis-gadis itu hanya menemaniku di lantai dansa setelah itu kami tak pernah berkomunikasi. Boo, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Aku memandangnya, mencoba mencari kebohongan lewat mata bulatnya itu. Tak ada, mata itu masih menatapku dengan cara yang sama seperti saat kami pertama berjumpa.

"Keotjimal!"seruku.

Dia nampak terkejut melihat responku.

"Lalu siapa gadis di cafe tadi? Katanya kau tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan gadis-gadismu?"

"Dia Hwang Minyoung salah satu gadis yang pernah kutemui di bar. Aku tak bohong soal tak berkomunikasi, tapi bukankah dia akan tetap mengingatku kalau kita kebetulan bertemu seperti tadi? Dan aku tak suka dengan cara bicaramu tentang gadis-gadisku. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang ada dihatiku!"

"Memangnya aku sudah setuju kembali padamu?"

Mata bulat Yunho melotot kaget mendengar responku.

"Aku tak peduli, karena aku tak pernah menganggap kita putus. Itukan keputusan sepihakmu, kau masih milikku! Sampai kapanpun milikku!"serunya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala tak peduli dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Dia mengikutiku dan menarikku mendekat sehingga aku berjalan sejajar dengannya. Tangannya bertengger manis di pinggangku, kali ini aku tak berniat menolak sentuhannya.

"Heeii.. Apa kau tak berencana mengurangi kadar kecuekanmu itu, Boo?"

"Carilah Pria lain yang tidak cuek dan lebih memperhatikanmu Jung Yunho. Jangan memintaku untuk merubah sifatku!"

"Arasseo, aku mencintaimu yang seperti ini kok"senyumnya lalu mengecup pipiku kilat.

Sepertinya kisahku tak akan berakhir seperti novel-novel picisan yang menyuguhkan konflik dan air mata. Aku tahu kalau kami butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam. Tapi bolehkah aku berbangga hati dan yakin bahwa pria tampan disampingku ini memang tercipta untukku?

*KKEUT...

Thanks for reading.. Dan maaf jika ada yang sudah membaca ff drabble yang aku post sebelumnya.. Itu sebenarnya masih uji coba untuk publish karena masih baru di fandom ini. Jadi maaf kalo agak gak nyambung..

Lastly.. Thanks :)


End file.
